


Just Friends?

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [12]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, F/F, Fluff, ahs fanfic, madison x zoe, super sweet, zadison, zoe x madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Madison tells Queenie she and Zoe are just friends. However, this is far from the truth and Zoe has some things to say about the matter.





	Just Friends?

Dinner at the coven was always interesting. However, tonight would strike a cord in Zoe Benson. The strike would come in the form of a comment made by Queenie.

“Zoe, could you please ask your girlfriend to stop being such a brat?” Queenie glared across the table at Madison who was sat next to Zoe. 

“We’re not dating idiot,” Madison sighed. “We’re just friends for god’s sake.”

This cause Queenie to roll her eyes. “Sure you are.”

“Think what you like, but we’re just friends,” Madison insisted as she continued to eat her salad. She never looked up from the bowl. 

Zoe turned and stared at Madison with her mouth hanging open slightly. Just friends? This was an absolute lie. She and Madison had been together for several months now. It was true that they had not been open about it yet. However, instead of speaking up, Zoe stayed silent. She decided she would mention that matter later. 

When dinner was over Madison and Zoe walked up to their shared bedroom. Once inside Zoe shut the door loudly, showing her frustration. She watched as Madison casually sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone. This filled Zoe with pure anger. “What the hell was that?”

“What are you talking about?” Madison asked not looking at her. 

“We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it.”

Madison sighed as she turned to face Zoe giving her, her full attention. “Yes, of course, I know that, but I’m not ready for everyone to know yet.”

“Uh… I think they already know Madison.”

“They can speculate but it doesn’t confirm anything.”  
  
Zoe drew back slightly now. “Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you want to keep it a secret?”

Madison rolled her eyes and sighed. “Don’t be ridiculous! Of course not!”

“Then why?”

“Cause I want things to stay the way they are,” she shrugged. “Things are good between just you and me.”  
  
Zoe frowned at the woman she cared so dearly about. She knew Madison had not meant to hurt her. Yet she couldn’t deny that that’s how she felt. “What if I want people to know?” She questioned Madison. 

“Please don’t Zoe,” Madison replied with concern etched all over her face. “Things are good. Let’s just keep them the way they are.”

“I just don’t understand,” said Zoe with exasperation. 

Madison groaned and began to rub one of her temples with her fingers. “You really wanna know the truth?” She asked sounding very frustrated. 

“Of course I do!”

“I’ve never been in a real relationship before, and I’m scared…”

Zoe froze blinking rapidly as she looked down at Madison who was still sitting on the bed. “I-you-what? Seriously?”

Slowly Madison nodded in confirmation. “Yeah,” she said bowing her head and looking down at her feet. “Before they’ve all just be sexual. But it’s different with you. At least I want it to be.” Now she looked up, meeting Zoe’s gaze. “I want this to last.”

“So you’re scared that if we’re open about the relationship that things will change and go wrong?” Zoe raised her eyebrows in question as she moved and sat down on the end of Madison’s bed. She wanted to be close to her. Zoe wanted to offer comfort but wasn’t sure how to. 

Madison gave a shrug. “Yeah, I guess that pretty much sums it up.”

Zoe licked her lips thinking hard about what to say. “I’m sorry I was so angry with you. I’m also sorry you’re scared.” She leaned forward to take both of Madison’s hands in her own. “I’m gonna let you in on something.” Zoe grinned across the bed at the shorter woman. “I’m not going anywhere. I want this to last too. The coven probably already knows I’m gonna be honest. But we don’t have to say anything until you’re ready.”

A smile appeared on Madison’s face. “You really mean that?”

“I really do.”

Madison leaned forward giving Zoe a gentle kiss before drawing her close in a warm hug. “ Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome Maddie,” Zoe replied brushing her fingers through Madison’s long blonde hair. 

At that moment both girl’s phones dinged indicating that someone had texted the Coven’s group chat. They broke apart to read the text. It was from Misty. It read, _Watching the Craft tonight. Everyone is invited!_

“Are we good?” Zoe asked. Once Madison had nodded she smiled. “Good. Ready to go watch a movie?” Another nod from Madison. 

So out the door, the two girls went and down the stairs towards the living room. But before they entered Madison stopped and grabbed hold of Zoe’s hand. She grinned as Zoe turned and stared down at their intertwined fingers. 

“Are you sure?” Zoe asked.

“Yes,” Madison said firmly. “I’m sure.” 

So into the room, the two walked holding each other’s hand. As the coven saw them enter there were several whoops and wolf whistles. Queen shouted, “finally!” Then she turned to Coco. “You owe me twenty bucks.”


End file.
